Hiyori's Muse
by Gamerz227
Summary: Okay, I know this isn't part of my Game Series. Im still writing that but I got a Pm to write a Hiyori X Patty and took the challenge. I hope this one-shot is good. My first attempt at them so reviews will be helpful. Disclaimer: All rights for the Lucky Star series and picture used from the anime go to Kagami Yoshimizu and any companies that worked with him. Thnx for 100 views


_Hiyori's Muse_

_A Lucky Star Fan Fiction_

Patty's working a double shift at the cosplay café. One of the workers is out sick, and Patty happily volunteered to cover for her. Hiyori showed up to visit and try to get some inspiration.

"Hey, Hiyori, you're not usually here, what's up?" Patty said, overflowing with enthusiasm.

"A writer has to get out of the house once in awhile, it helps the creative process." Hiyori explained enthusiastically, clicking her mechanical pencil.

"Oh well, I'm glad you're here," Patty said, "I'm working double shifts for today so it's good to have some company."

"Yeah, I know what'cha mean, but I'm on strict business. I'm here to scope out the girls," Hiyori said, "I need material for my newest story. The fans demand more yuri!"

Patty giggled and said, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Can I get'cha anything?"

"I'll just have a black coffee," Hiyori said. Patty went to the back and poured her a cup, while also noticing Hiyori taking some notes, but it didn't seem like she was writing much.

Patty set the coffee on the table, asking, "Somethin' catch your eye yet?" to which Hiyori jumped and splashed coffee on herself. It was freshly brewed and burned.

"I let it hit me….My notebook and pencil survived…Drawing hand…uninjured." Hiyori said, through teeth clenching.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, let me get you some napkins to wipe it off with." Patty said, freaking out in her moé cosplay persona. Patty ran to get the napkins, but turned to notice that Hiyori wasn't hurting anymore. Even better, she was writing notes like the wind. She brought the napkins anyway, not wanting to say anything to disrupt her train of thought.

The shift started slowing down to the point where the only ones there were Hiyori and Patty, Hiyori was still writing like mad, and actually ended up getting near the last page of her notebook. Patty figured since there was no one else at the café, she would just sit with Hiyori until the end of her double shift.

Hiyori stopped writing suddenly, put down her enormous written work, then turned to Patty, and asked, "Hey, what're ya doin' after your shift?"

"Oh, well I didn't really have any plans, why?" Patty asked.

"Wanna have a sleepover?" Hiyori asked, "I need an otaku to review this, and Konata's probably busy."

"Oh sure, what kind of yuri is it?" Patty asked, as Hiyori grabbed her masterpiece and hid it in her chest.

"Not yet, it's a secret," Hiyori said, "The surprise of a good read tends to be the best part, don't'cha agree?"

"Ohh I see, classified information?" Patty asked.

"Somethin' like that, yeah," Hiyori said. Patty's shift ended a little bit after that, but Hiyori requested that Patty keep her cosplay outfit for today. It took a bit of an argument, mostly on Patty's behalf as Hiyori kind of shied away from the whole idea when she needed to defend it most.

The walk to Hiyori's place wasn't that bad. The cool summer night air was refreshing without being too cold. This was especially good for Patty, who was still in her cosplay outfit.

"So what caused you to write so much out of nowhere?" Patty asked.

"Oh…just a surge of inspiration, is all," Hiyori said, laughing uncomfortably.

They talked for awhile, mostly about Hiyori's creative process when writing or drawing, and finally got to Hiyori's place. They went inside and Patty sat down on the floor. Hiyori asked, "Let me get you a drink, I have some new yaoi doujin if you wanna check those out for a bit. I know how ya like that stuff."

"Oh, thanks," Patty said, picking up the most recent one. Hiyori came back after a bit, and Patty had finished a good chunk of the doujin, saying, "You're such a good artist, Hiyori."

"Ya think so?" Hiyori asked.

"Yeah, I liked how you can apply tropes normally set to girl characters to guys as well. That's tough to do." Patty said.

"I'm glad you liked it. Hey Patty, do you want to read what I wrote at the café?" Hiyori asked.

"Sure," Patty said, picking it up and reading through, commenting on it as she read, using terms like moé, meganekko, and otaku with enthusiasm. All the while, Hiyori is commenting, saying things along the lines of, "It'll be better when I incorporate the drawings later."

Patty had a smile the entire time, until she got to the end, then she set it down, turned to Hiyori and said, "I liked it a lot, the moé character for some reason complimented the meganekko otaku character extremely well. I have one issue though, it's not finished, you left it at a cliffhanger, what happens to the characters? I'm hooked I wanna know more!"

"Well, Patty…that depends…" Hiyori said, getting shy.

Depends on what?" Patty asked.

"On what my muse chooses to do," Hiyori said.

"You mean the moé character," Patty asked.

"Yeah, sorry they don't have names yet, I tend to decide that later on," Hiyori said.

"It's fine, I mean, It's a good read, but I was really hoping on an ending," Patty said.

"Well, what ending would you have in mind?" Hiyori asked.

"You know, where the moé character and otaku kiss and become a couple. Y'know, something like that." Patty said.

"As you wish," Hiyori said, shyly kissing Patty, "Moé character." Hiyori went bright red but made no attempt to hide it. Patty sat there surprised by what happened, but gained control of herself very quickly, and said, "Well, I'm glad your muse could provide you with a good story."

"You're not apprehensive at all?" Hiyori asked.

"Of course not, I like you a lot Hiyori. If you want to take us to a yuri level then I'll give it a shot with you." Patty said, kissing Hiyori, "Besides, looking at the story and how it resembles us, we both kinda fit together." That made Patty giggle and smile. Hiyori suddenly looked as if she were about to burst with excitement, as she took her story, wrote down the ending and wrote down two final notes, which read, "moé character = Patty, otaku = Hiyori".

"And now they are named." Hiyori said, smiling at her masterpiece, but secretly happy about being Patty's finally after all that time spent admiring her in secret.

Patty couldn't be happier, thinking to herself, 'I'm so glad she feels the same way, the thought of my admiration for my favorite otaku going without a happy ending really started to worry me.' Patty then tackled a surprised and freaking out Hiyori and kissed her again.

Meanwhile, at the Izumi residence, Sojiro was sitting around in the main room. Suddenly, he felt a rush of excitement, and his nose bled, shooting him off like a rocket, knocking him off the couch. He looked at the ceiling, and said, "I sense an explosion in the universal flow of yuri!"


End file.
